


Demon in the Streets- Demon in the Sheets (fanart)

by Physalis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physalis/pseuds/Physalis
Summary: Contribution for the Gramander Halloween Event
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Gramander Halloween 2020





	Demon in the Streets- Demon in the Sheets (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> It is a little worring that I didn't manage to upload my own contribution for my own event on time.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Gramander_Halloween_2020/profile  
> I was sick before Halloween. That's my excuse ^^°
> 
> I chose the words: Demons / Crossroad Deals / Virgin  
> but in my mind it kind of fills also : Haunted House and Stranger Sex... maybe Dub Con
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys <3

Maybe I will actually write a snippet for this fic at a later date. 

Anyways, the idea was that Newt would, after fleeing from some poachers, visit some sketchy motel on a crossroad deep in some rural area. Before searching for entry into the motel, some blood from a wound falls onto those crossroads and he kind of involuntarily starts a deal with some forgotten local demon who is responsible for that particular crossroad (probably others too). 

Percival later at night visits with Newt to finalise the deal proceedings and collect part of his reward... :D Newt confused... but not really opposed. Probably that clever minx works out some nice wording for the deal that will work in his favor... at least when I look at Newt's face it would seem that way.


End file.
